Leaving Oz
by decemberdancer
Summary: There are so many FanFictions about Elphaba, Fiyero, Boq, Nessa, and Glinda in Shiz. But what happens after Fiyero and Elphaba have to leave Oz? READ AND REVIEW OR I WONT WRITE ANY MORE. i know its short, but read and review it anyway !


**- I got mad at the infinite amount of Gelphies, which I don't think is good for these to characters (I love the gays) but Elphaba and Fiyero are supposed to fall in love and Glinda and Elphaba are supposed to be best friends, so this story won't have any of that if you want it then just give this story a shot?! I'm also not thrilled when elphie gets…uhm… "galindify" elphaba. I hate it. Elphaba is very serious and sheltered! And yes I know in this fanfiction I have her showing much emotion so I'm not sure how that's gonna work read and review if you think she should be more serious!**

**So hope you like it!!! :) **

**~im not going to update unless i get 5 or more reviews so I can get a feel of how people are liking it and what they want!! ~ R&R :)

* * *

**

Glinda opened the wardrobe and pushed aside the pastel colored dresses, revealing the Grimmerie, lying on the floor of the closet, covered by a thin layer of dust. Glinda had done a good job, blocking out the painful memories while she celebrated with the Ozians. But now the celebration had died down, and no party or feast could keep the thoughts from surfacing. Glinda's eyes welled with tears and she brushed her hand over the large book. The last time the book was opened was when Elphaba cast the spell on her broom, the last time she had seen her best friend. She shut her eyes and placed a hand on the door of the wardrobe to steady her self. She shut the door and climbed to her feet, leaning her head against the wardrobe and letting the tears flow freely down her cheeks. She wanted so badly to stop this charade. She longed to clear her best friend's name.

"Elphaba's dead." She reminded herself, "If you go and try to clear her name, you'll fail, quite obviously, the Ozians will turn on you, and it won't to any good to her." Glinda knew she had to remain silent to protect her self and continue to make Oz the way Elphaba would've wanted it to be.

After sometime the tears let up, and she was able to sleep, feeling the lump of the small green bottle underneath her pillow.

* * *

Fiyero stopped at a large QuoxWood tree and sat on the ground, Elphaba still in his arms. Chistery disappear into the branches. He brushed her shiny dark hair out of her face and with his finger wiped the tears from underneath her eyes. As the moon rose in the sky, he marveled over her beauty, even though dark circles ringed her eyes and dirt smeared her cheeks. It pained him to see her so distraught. She was so good and unselfish, unlike the horrible Wizard. The first thing Elphaba had done was turn him back into a Prince, even though she didn't have the Grimmerie, she'd made a spell, and now she was trying to remove the wings off Chistery. He ducked his head and kissed her passionately while she slept. Fiyero was overcome with rage. She was so misunderstood. Trying to save the Animals and going against the Wizard, she had been forced to fake her death and leave Glinda, Nessarose and Boq, never able to clear her name and do good. He'd had to carry her out of the Emerald City, she was so upset and ashamed. After endless hours of sobs wracking through her, she had finally settled into a deep sleep. Fiyero was overcome with exhaustion, but didn't want to put Elphie down, so he slept with his head against hers.

The morning dawned coldly on the Vinkus, the sky a menacing gray color. Fiyero woke up groggily, uncomfortable from sleeping against a tree trunk. He rubbed his eyes, careful not to jostle Elphaba, but she was already awake. He smiled at her and brushed his lips against hers, and brought her closer, resting his chin on her hair.

"Look! Breakfast!" He laughed at the pile of fruit Chistery had pulled from the tree. She chuckled a little and reached for one of the pink colored fruits, handing one to Fiyero as well. She felt so empty, and all the tears hadn't helped that feeling. She ate two fruits and then one more, Fiyero chuckling at her appetite. When they were both finished, Fiyero helped her get up and put the fruits in his pockets so she could eat them later.

"Do you want me to carry you again?" He took her face in his hands. She shook her head, wiping a stray tear out of her eye.

"Look at me. Elphaba. You know none of this was your fault. You were right and the Wizard was wrong. I'm so sorry you had to leave them. But I will always love you, and you will never be alone, not ever. You saved my life, you're good, your so, so, good." A few tears fell, but she managed to smile a little and firmly take his hand as they walked to the edge of Oz, leaving almost everything she loved behind her.


End file.
